Eden Eve's Amy Rose is a Rascal (18)
by Eden Eves
Summary: College students Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat are getting ready to attend a birthday party of the most popular guy in Knothole village, Sonic the Hedgehog! Will Amy get to meet the Fastest Hedghog around, or will she be going home with just her girlfriends tonight? Let's find out!


-Amy Rose is a Rascal-

By Eden Eves

Today was met with bright blue skies and air as fresh as the fruit that grew on the local palm-trees. Hey, there. My name is Amy Rose, but you can just call me Amy. Seeing the clear blue sky reminded me of a certain someone that just makes my heart flutter. He's strong and sweet, funny and strong... If only I could tell him how much I admired him. The sight of his blue quills flowing in the wind as he breaks the sound barrier with that brave smile. His name is Sonic, and since it's his birthday today I think I'm going to try to talk to him. Maybe even get to know him better.

I watered my pretty yellow flowers that I had growing at my window, thinking about the first time I had met him. I was exploring this floating planet that was chained above Knothole lake. Sonic was destroying evil robots, and that's when I saw him. It was only for a moment, but I was in love the very second he dashed through a hoard of robots. Before moving on I thought he actually looked at me... Oh, he simply takes my breath away.

Everyone at Knothole was invited to Sonic's birthday party. His house was a little small, but everyone was going to have a great time. My gal pals, Cream and Rouge, met me at my place to get ready. Just makeup and dresses, it was sort of a big deal. Cream was one of my more reserved friends. She was a couple years younger than me and was not a fan of getting wasted at parties. Cream likes to be a polite young Rabbit girl and act like a lady. I always felt a bit jealous of her for some reason. It might be because she was actually saved by Sonic when a scary robot tried to take her away. That robot was spare parts once Sonic spun into a mighty ball and burst right through that tin can. That was before Cream was a teenager. Now she's only a year away from being able to drink... Legally...

Rouge is someone I am surprised I call friend. She's a trouble maker that drinks and smokes and is a kleptomaniac. Despite being older than me, she acts like a rebellious teenage girl! However, she's great once you get to know her, just don't let her borrow anything. Cream and I stood in the bathroom with the door open applying our makeup, Rouge sat just outside on my bed painting her nail.

Looking to me through the mirror, Rouge began to think out loud. "It's cool that Sonic is having this get-together at his place. You'd think that a constant traveler like him would pick an open park full of trees, or set up tables in the middle of town." She said.

"I heard his house isn't all that small, my cousin says theres a basement and a second floor to it." Cream replied. She puckered her mouth for lipstick, creased her lips, then puckered again as she made a cute face to herself in the mirror. I was still doing my eyelashes when Rouge continued.

"So Amy, are you gonna try to get close to Sonic? I hear he and Sally are broken up!"

"What!?" I asked loudly, scaring poor Cream.

"Yeah, apparently they're "taking a break". But we all know what that means." She explained with air quoting fingers.

"I didn't even know he was dating someone!" I cried, "whose Sally?"

"Sally Acorn..." Cream answered. "She's the princess of Möbius."

I had to take a breath, "THAT Sally? Sally Acorn!? She's a bombshell! How can I compete with that?" I was panicking to say the least. Sally was a Chipmunk princess that had the brains and the body. I remember thinking I might be a lesbian when I saw her, she was so cute!

"Whatever. If you won't go for it, then I will." Rouge offered.

"You better not!" I said with jealousy all over my brow. Cream tried to calm me down, but this seemed to only make Rouge persist even more.

She blew lightly on her drying finger tips, curled them towards herself for inspection, then flipped her hand around for a back view. "Look, I get it. Amy, if you are too chicken to go for Sonic then I'll do it." She glared at me playfully.

"Amy, she's just joking. Don't worry about it." Cream attempted once more. But I got out of the bathroom and stood before Rouge.

"Do you wanna know what I'll do as soon as I'm alone with that Hedgehog hunk?" Rouge asked Amy. She answered her with a growl. "I'm gonna pull him close and stroke his spikey blue cock..." Amy grinded her teeth. "Let him fuck me anywhere in his house... without a condom..." Rouge continued.

Cream interrupted more forwardly, getting between the two. "Look! That's enough!" She shouted. Then turned to Rouge, "Now you have no need to be talking like that to Amy. She's nervous and does not need you to be pressuring her like this." Rouge rolled her eyes.

Cream then turned to Amy. " and Amy, you can't freak out like this over a guy. It's not lady-like." I finally caught myself and felt ashamed. I hugged Cream, then looking to Rouge.

"Rouge, let's not do this. Ok?" I offered.

Rouge accepted with "sure" and joined in the hug. Cream took small notice that behind Amy's back she could see Rouge's fingers crossed.

At the party, everyone was drinking and talking listening to music. In the living was Mighty the Armadillo and Vector the Crocodile telling stories to the small crowd around them. Vector painted a vivid picture of he and Mighty fighting a giant metal monstrosity that fired lasers from its chest. Mighty caught Vector exaggerating and quickly corrected him. In the kitchen Rouge made her way to the beers that sat by Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, and Blaze the Cat.

"Step aside, Red!" She said to Knuckles as she shoved him aside to get drinks. Knuckles lost his temper only for Espio to try to calm him down and put him in a tight hold. Blaze laughed at the scenario, making Rouge feel a encouraged. This got the two talking and also made Knuckles move to another part of the party via Espio.

Past the crowd, I could see that people were surrounding a part of the dinner space with sounds of a guitar emanating. It was Sonic with his big red guitar, and he played it so well. I squealed in excitement, enough to make Cream cover her ears in agony for a moment. As I tried to get a better view, a big purple cat person shifted himself infront of me. Blocking my view, I could only hear the charm of my Sonic through his music. I then got shoved as the crowd began to move and was separated from Cream.

In a struggle for some space, I had to step out of the house. Oh why did it have to be this difficult? How am I going to get close now? I had no idea that Sonic had this many friends, maybe too many. Now I'm stuck outside away from the action. In the night air, it felt refreshing. The easy cool state of darkness with speckles of star scattered about. Seeing this made me feel a little better. Then at the corner of my eye, I saw a hedgehog that was cool and calm. Sonic! I pressed my excited to wards him! What was he doing out here? I thought he was inside playing guitar.

"Oh. Hey there, Sonic! Long time, no see." I said nervously. But he didn't respond, he just stood there. Was he ignoring me? I stepped closer and poked his shoulder.

"Um...Sonic?"

He turned around only to show me a different face, this was not Sonic... And I felt so embarrassed...

The stranger acknowledged me. Then with a confused look on his face, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, did you think I was Sonic?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "It's just that it was dark and i really wanted to see Sonic... I couldn't see your face. Yeah..." I said speaking as fast as Sonic could run.

The stranger raised his hands gesturing me to calm down. "Hey, take it easy. It's ok." Taking a huff of his cigarette, then continuing. "You have no idea how many times I've been confused for Sonic."

I felt a little better, I even laughed awkwardly. So I tried to ease the tension. "Oh yeah? You get confused for Sonic?"

"Damn, if I had a gold ring for every time that happened... I could afford my own space shuttle." He said with a smile.

"Yeah?" I giggled.

The stranger smoked some more, then finished with a twisting stomp under his heel. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. Don't get intimidated by the name, I'm a pretty chill guy."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Amy Rose!" I introduced myself and shook his hand.

"So what was it you wanted to see Sonic for? Shadow asked. I took a deep breath and sat down at the small steps.

"So I wanted to talk to him a little and get to know him better, but he's busy with all of his other friends here." I unloaded. Continuing, Shadow joined me sitting on the steps. "All I could think about for a while was speaking to him and getting close."

Shadow put his hand on my shoulder with a friendly voice. "Hey, there's no need to be feeling so down. Sonic has a lot of old friends that he's gotta catch up with. He's probably feeling just as pressured as you are."

I looked away from the ground and back to Shadow. "It's just that I try so hard to act like the version of me that people will like, it's just exhausting..." I shared.

"The last thing you want to do is to take yourself too seriously. I try to keep a sense of humor and go with the flow. Maybe you should too." Shadow said.

"Maybe you're right..." I said to him genuinely. All this time I had put all these expectation so close to heart. "Thanks, Shadow."

In that moment. In this quiet, perfect moment. I looked at Shadow again, and all my desire for meeting this Fast Blue handsome guy just melted away. I looked at Shadow and my heart started to beat even faster than Sonic could ever dream of running. Outside we could hear the guitar change from an energetic tone to that of a tender one. Shadow scooted closer to me. He brushed his fingers against my cheek, feeling so soft. A few quiet moments passed where we just stared into each others eyes. And another one... And another...

"Um...Amy..." Shadow began to say. I leaned in closer to him. "Can... Can I...?" Then another pause...

"What is it, Shadow?" I whispered.

"Shadow swallowed and with a nervous cough, he followed up. "Amy, can I kiss you?"

I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. We kept kissing over and over. I could feel time stand still as our hearts pounded. He touched his hands to my face and pulled me closer as I pulled him. He reached under my top and I could feel his tender hands massage my sensitive chest. I reached my hands onto his speak and strong body, I coursed my fingers through his bushy chest hair. My heart was beating, I wanted to be so much closer to this guy I just met. He was perfect. We then took a pause.

Shadow stood up and took my hand. Guiding me through the house and up the stairs, I felt to excited. I was happy with Shadow, and he smiled back so sweetly. Upstairs, we turned towards Sonic's room.

"This spot should be more private, don't you think?" Shadow asked.

I didn't care, I could kiss him on live television and would not care who saw. He opened the bedroom door. As the frame cleared, we were astonished to see Rouge completely naked and kneeling infront of Blaze the Cat. Blaze was stopped moaning when Shadow opened the door. She had to pat Rouge on the head to stop bobbing her mouth and look up.

"Oh my gosh! Rouge! What are you doing?!" I yelled. Blaze jumped up from laying back and having Rouge drooling between her thighs. Her purple furry face was blushing with redness. Rouge just stood up naked from head to toe. Rouge rolled her eyes in light annoyance, then groaned at me.

"Amy, we could use a little privacy at the moment!" Rouge said intensely at me. I reached infront of Shadow to grab the door. In a swift motion I slammed it shut. Holy shit! I can't believe what I saw! I knew Rouge was the sexual type, but I didn't think she swung that way... I then looked to Shadow. He was blushing himself.

"Ugh... Amy?" Shadow said.

"What's up? You look like you saw a big tittied bat eat out a cat." I commented. Shadow at least had a chuckle from that. He looked over my head for a second, then gave a look of excited discovery. Taking my hand once more, he guided me a few more feet to the laundry room. Finally, we could be alone!

Shadow was very forward with me, playfully rough. He clung to my hips and trusted me closer to him, I could feel himself bulge against me. His hot breath misting over my face. I lead his weight to the washing machine, he then licked my neck as he turned me around and lifted up the back of my dress. His hands rubbing my butt swiftly. I arched my back stlightly, but Shadow pulled my hips towards him and reached under my dress to pull down my little panties. Struggling to get a leg out of the loop of my underwear, I saw Shadow unzip his leather pants to emerge his spikey black cock with cute red pubic hair poking above it. He grabbed my hair and positioned my head forward and upward. I was so wet, so ready for him to fuck me!

I jumped when he touched the tip of his dick to my soaking pussy, then he petted my back while teasing me. He was so close, just fuck me already. I moaned for him...

"Come on, Shadow..." I pleaded, "just fucking do it..." I whispered briskly.

Instead, Shadow leaned over me. He lightly mouthed my left ear. Then the tightness in my vag stretched as I could feel a little more of him enter me. He hovered back behind me and slapped my ass firmly. It didn't even hurt, it felt so good. I was digging my nails into the edge of the washing machine, he was driving me crazy. I leaned into the forward thrusts of his cock, I was just so turned on. The feel of his strong hands on my ass, the heavy breathing I felt on my back, my heart beating like a drum.

Then I heard Shadow's voice murmur quietly. Not quite a chuckle or even a whimper. At first I thought he was about to cum, but then I heard an artificial snap following a brief flash of light. I turned around to see Shadow holding his smartphone and aiming it at my butt, then pointed to me. I didn't know what to think. I scrambled away, his erect cock sliding out as I darted to the other side of the room. Shadow put his phone back in his pocket.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Shadow asked innocently. Like he had no idea what was going on.

I didn't know what to feel. I didn't think anyone would just do that, invade my privacy like this. I started to feel so mislead. "Shadow! Why were to taking pictures of me?!" I asked!

Shadow just looked around the room all confused, then met my gaze with a weak answer. "Well, I was recording a video. I switched to taking pictures since my memory was low." I fell back in pure surprise.

"Shadow" I began to say, "I can't believe you!" I shouted. Then got close to him with that rage. "You delete those pictures right now!" I said as I reached for his phone in his pocket.

Blocking me and stepping away, Shadow zipped up his pants and walked towards the door. "Amy, just calm down. I would not do anything to embarrass you." But that is not what I wanted. I wanted those pictures gone! I blocked him from leaving, and got rough trying to get the phone from him.

He stepped back once more and held out his screen open to his social Linx app. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Amy..." He said. "It's bad enough you didn't let me finish. Let me out or I'm posting these for everyone to see." He said in all seriousness.

"Is that why you took those pictures? To threaten me?" I asked.

Shadow lowered his hand to his side, "no! I just thought it would be ok."

"Why would you fucking think that?i asked him all confused.

He paused longer, then spoke. "You were ready to have sex after knowing me for seven minutes, I thought you were-" I interrupted him.

"I was what? A slut!? You think I let all the guys bend me over a washing machine at someone else's house on a regular basis?"

Shadow said nothing. He darted past me and out of the laundry room. I was left alone with my sorrow...

I too stepped out into the hallway, passing up the bedroom where we caught Rouge and Blaze. In curiosity, I touched my ear to the door. I could hear Blaze speak some muffled words. Then she spoke louder and louder. I could hear the bed springs creak violently as two voices moaned passionately. They make me sick. I continued on my way. Jumped on one foot to raise up my panties that were sting dangling on my ankle. Getting down the stairs, the party was still lively as ever. The big purple cat and Vector the Crocodile were jumping into each other with full force before Sonic playing his guitar, the floor shook as they landed hard. On the other side of the room, I saw Espio and Mighty huddled around a very dozed Cream. She looked tired and delirious. I guess it was time to take her home before one of the boys do.

(Writer's note: this is still a work in progress. Let me know what you think!)


End file.
